Automated aerial vehicles, sometimes referred to as drones or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have become commonly used by hobbyists, some commercial entities, and various militaries. In some cases, UAVs may be used for delivering products. Despite offering numerous applications, however, UAVs present various challenges with respect to their potential contact with people as the UAVs are at or in route to delivery destinations.